Brukkarg War
The Brukkarg War is a new event involving the Brukkarg Tribe, the same tribe from the Creature Carnage event. It appears at the 12th July, and commenced on the 19th of July. There are 5 rounds each consisting of 5 waves. After 5 raids from the Brukkarg Tribe you can exact revenge on their own yards. The Brukkarg War is similar to Wild Monster Invasion, as waves of wild monsters assault your yard, and as some of the waves also contain Inferno Monsters. Whilst the other events in Backyard Monsters that are categorized as yard invasions, this is the first event whiuch enables you to strike back against your attackers, whereas in Wild Monster Invasions 1 and 2, you never were able to strike your attackers bases, unless you were to count the event after WMI 2 known as Inferno when you attacked the Lord of Inferno Molochs Inferno Outposts that lead down towards his main base. Players that complete the 3rd round will be awarded with the Spurtz Cannon. Players that complete the 4th round will get a second Spurtz Cannon. Players that complete the 5th round will have their Spurtz Cannons upgraded to Black Diamond. Moreover, the progress bar will vanish from the display. Waves (Brukkarg War) There are 25 waves of monsters that will arrive and attack your base, along with the 5 bases you have to destroy, totalling 30 waves. All the monsters and the champion are at the maximum level with all possible abilities. You only need to destroy the Town Hall of the Tribe to consider it a victory. There is no need to destroy most of the base unlike the other Tribes (if your Map Room is Level 2. If your Map Room is Level 1, then you will likely only need to destroy the Town Hall). You can attack as many times as you want, but the base will return to full health if not destroyed within 24 hours since the first attack. Note: The numbers are approximated on your level only. You may either get more, less, or none of those monsters when they attack. Bugs *The Brukkarg War was having a major lag at the third part of the event at 20/7 (FIXED Players that are previously affected will be able to skip the wave and proceed with the next wave.) ' *Surrendering the wave (or successfully completing the wave) while having a Krallen Level 5 on board will cause the Krallen icon to appear as if you have not obtained it yet, and all four stats (along with HP) have a 0 denotion. *There is a bug on wave 25 in which only Eye-ras show up, and after the Eye-ras blow up, the wave ends. *Surrendering a wave might result in some monsters remaining where they remained until after refreshing the page or switching yards. If there are any monsters in the range of a tower then the tower will attack them. *Attacking the Brukkarg Tribe with monsters won't lose them. In another words, you still keep your monsters after attacking the Brukkarg Tribe. Another bug going along with this one is that catapulting the Brukkarg Tribe won't use any of your resources. For example, if you catapult 10,000,000 Putty on your monsters, you won't waste any Putty. '(FIXED) *During the end when the event was extended for a day, there was a glitch where you would start over the progress bar if you had completed it already. The page would then break and when you refresh, you get to build an extra Spurtz Cannon. However, the extra Spurtz Cannon does not stay. Tips/Tricks * An easy way to defend is to place Eye-ras in Monster Bunkers to finish them fast. However, the effectivity of this depends on how well you placed your bunkers and the level of your bunkers, as they may get destroyed before the Eye-ras have a chance to attack. Also, some waves have monsters coming from all sides, and your Eye-ras may not be enough to stop their forces from raging towards your yard, especially at the last wave. * You can press the "Next" button then press "Surrender" until the attacking monsters attack on the desired side. (Note: You can only do this when the attacking monsters are not attacking on each side.) *When you are attacking the Brukkarg Tribe, the easy way to win is to catapult the Town Hall with 5 M Twigs and 10 M Pebbles until it's destroyed. But however, this doesn't give you many resources and it costs you resources, so make sure you are reasonably stocked. *At the 23rd wave, a Fomor would be the best champion to use because the Wormzers, King Wormzers, and Valgos cannot hit air units. *At the 25th wave, place your Town Hall outside before pressing the "Next" button so when the Brukkarg Tribe copies your base, it will be easy for you to destroy the Town Hall. Make sure that if you plan to use this tactic that the last wave does not spawn at the nearby Town Hall. *If you're having trouble with the massive amount of Fission Slimeattikus, put Whirlwind Banditos into your bunkers. They will hit every Slimeattikus before they die, assuming that they're in a clump. *When attacking the base before the 16th wave, be aware that all the towers north-east of the yard do not have splash damage, and can be easily taken out by Pokeys and a Fomor if the Railguns are down. Trivia *''The event was extended 24 hours to end at 12 p.m.'' *KIXEYE CM V2 has previously stated that there will be 'spy' monsters, as this Tribe specializes in espionage. Most likely these monsters are disguised as one of the monsters you 'created' with the Hatchery to obtain intel so Brukkarg can copy your current Main Yard design to the last inch. This includes copying your current champion, limited decorations for certain event, whether if you have Inferno monsters present in your Housing or Bunker and so on. The 'spy' won't be around, but at the last raid, there will be a notification that you will have to attack the 5th base, which will be almost identical to yours from the last wave. Exceptions are stated below. *Brukkarg is the first Tribe to utilize both Overworld and Inferno Buildings and Monsters. *This event never occurred on the Kongregate version. *A thing to note on Brukkarg's 5th base is that even though your yard is copied almost identically, there are notable differences between them. Firstly, there are no champions in the cage or monsters at the housing. Secondly, no matter how many yard expansions you have, Brukkarg's yard is always at the third expansion. Also, even if you have a D.A.V.E. Club Membership, Brukkarg will not use the custom tiles. *If you retain damage from the 24th wave, or have not refilled the bunkers, that WILL be copied into Brukkarg's 5th base (meaning that if you think your base is strong enough to cope with the 25th wave without bunkers, that will make the final fight easier). The resources that you loot will also be exactly the amount of resources in your base before you progress to the 25th wave. Your base will be copied the second you hit the button to proceed to the 25th wave, so be wary. *This is the only event that gives out a Defensive Building currently. *It was considered an easy event as the monsters were not enraged. Brukkarg war-1dayleft.png|1 Day Left Ad Brukkarg War - Square.jpg|Square Logo of the Event Brukkarg war.png|Count Down Brukkarg tribe.png|First Ad about the Event 5.png|After taking 5 first waves of the attacks. Status.png|Brukkarg waves progress bar Final win.png|Once you have beat the entire event Category:Events Category:Brukkarg War Category:Brukkarg Tribe